Love Undefined
by DamianDrie
Summary: What happens when Ranma gets fed up with all the fiance troubles? What happens when he lets his true feeling be known? RaxAk UkxRy SxM Please R&R!


**DISCLAIMER: **I sadly enough do not own Ranma ½, so PLEASE DON'T SUE!!! PLEASE!?

Chapter 1

He stood looking into her deep brown eyes, "Akane," he shakily said.

"No Ranma, I don't want to hear it, you always have an excuse, but I saw what happened, so don't try to explain" As she said this tears began to fill her eyes.

"But" Ranma reached out with his right hand to wipe away a lone tear that was making its way down Akane's cheek, hardly believing this was happening.

As soon as Ranma's hand touched her cheek, Akane stepped back and smacked his hand away. Quickly growing angry at Ranma, she pulled out her infamous mallet, yelling angrily "Ranma NO BAKA!" With this she began to swing her mallet, aiming it at Ranmas head, when suddenly something grabbed her right wrist and stopped her mallets decent.

FLASHBACK

Ranma was in the dojo training. He and Akane had been in a argument since breakfast, and he had come out to the dojo to work off some steam. He was tired of all the fighting and name calling that was always going on between him and Akane. Also he was even madder at his other fiancees for always hanging on him when he was with Akane. He was so wrapped up in his inner contemplations that he never noticed Ukyo coming up behind him until it was too late.

"Ranma sweety, you shouldn't be out here all by yourself, how about I keep you company?" as she said this she put her arms around Ranma.

"W-what are you doing here Ukyo?" Ranma asked irritated by Ukyo's unwanted advances.

"What do you mean sugar? All I want is to be with you, you know that." she said as she tried to squeeze Ranma even closer to herself.

"Ukyo, get off of me!" Ranma said, pulling himself free of her crushing embrace.

"Ranma, what is wrong with you, you know I love you, don't you love me?" she asked, her voice filled with a little pain from being rejected by Ranma.

Ranma stood as if turned to stone, his face an unreadable mask as he searched his feelings for the answer. After a few uncomfortable seconds, he answered "Ukyo, you've always be a friend to me, but my love already belongs to another, I am sorry Ukyo, but you'll always be just a close friend to me"

"N-no, this cant be Ranma! I love you, I love you as more than just your friend, cant you see that? No I wont accept that, I'll make you see that I love you and that you love me." As Ukyo said this she pounced on Ranma and forced him to kiss her.

To say Ranma was shocked would have been a severe understatement, he truly wanted to get Ukyo off of him, but her grip was too strong, his shock too new.

It was this seen, that Akane came upon when she entered the dojo. She couldn't believe her eyes, Ranma the man she was honor bound to marry was being kissed by Ukyo. It was more than she could stand, she tried to turn away and run, but her feet wouldn't move, her body was froze as the seen before her unfolded. After a few moments she was finally able to whisper "Ranma"

When Ranma heard his name being called, he was able to shack his shock off, and break Ukyo hold on him, and he backed away several feet.

END FLASHBACK

Ranma was angry, he was angry at Ukyo's unwanted kiss, he was angry at Akanes stubbornness, but most of all he was mad at himself for being unable to understand his own feeling. So when Akane began to swing her mallet at his head, he had quick stepped forward and caught Akanes' right hand in his left, and wrapped his right arm around her waist. He was determined to make her listen to him, once and for all.

"Akane, listen to me, please, let me explain" Ranma said in a strong, firm voice, his gaze hard and cold as he looked at Akane.

"No Ranma, no more excuses, no more lies" their was no mistaking the pain and anguish in Akane's voice

The pain in Akane voice was too much for Ranma to handle, his gaze and his hold on Akanes softened immediate. He slowly let go of Akane's right wrist, letting it and the mallet slowly fall, then he wrapped his left arm around Akane's waist. "Please Akanes here me out, I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time, but I was always to afraid to say it before, but no longer, Akanes I love you." With those words said, Ranma lowered his head and gently kissed Akanes.

Akanes couldn't believe it, Ranma loved her, he had said it himself, she couldn't believe it! She slowly pulled her head back from Ranmas kiss, seeing the hurt in his eyes she quickly explained the reason she brock the kiss. "Ranma I love you, too." As she said this she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately.

Ukyo stood to the side of the pair, seeming that a small breeze could knock her over. She turned around suddenly, and ran off in the night.


End file.
